Nevermore
by Felidae1
Summary: A quiet, little, not-so heart-to heart between Drake and Kara(OC) Sometimes, things just don't work out, even if the pieces fit


_Two out of three ain't bad_...I don't know when and why that song sparked the idea for this ficlet.  
What I do know is, that it has been sitting in and nagging at the corner of my mind for forever. Guess, it was just that usual blend of too much work and too little mojo that kept me from writing it down.  
Anyways, without further ado, here's a little bittersweet quasi-romance featuring Drake Mallard and Splatterphoenix' very own Kara Downright.

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Disney, respectively Meatloaf, an are used without permission or profit, save for Kara. She's all Splatterphoenix', and we love her for that.

Summary: sometimes, things just don't work out, even if all the pieces fit

Ratings: PG

italics: lyrics

*: flashback

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

 _Nevermore_

Christmas was officially over.

Naturally, all the decorations were still up; tinsels and mistletoes, spray-on fern frost, bows and bells and, of course, standing quietly, emitting an air of dignified comfort, the Christmas tree.  
Drake stood by the window, gazing outside, feeling Kara's eyes on him.  
Launchpad had taken Gosalyn home; it was way past midnight and the girl had been rightfully tired, when they left.  
Again, the crimefighter incognito drew a deep breath; there was no avoiding the inevitable.  
„It was a nice evening", she stated, her radiant blue eyes deciphering his body language.  
He turned around, chuckling and gesturing nervously.  
„Yeah, and all thanks to you. You really know how to make someone feel -welcome."  
Kara caught the hitch, but decided not to pry. Instead, she tilted her head ever so slightly to the right and asked,  
„Well?"

 _Baby, we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
I told you everything I possibly can  
There's nothing left inside of here  
_

He exhaled with a trembling whoosh, then lowered his head and recommenced to stare out the window; trying in vain to count the falling snowflakes, as if they held the answers to life.  
Tentavely, his friend moved closer, raising one arm as if to touch him, but stopped mid-move.  
Their eyes met in the window's reflection.

 _And maybe you can cry all night  
But that'll never change the way that I feel  
The snow is really piling up outside  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here _

She knew it, even before he sighed in defeat and faced her anew.  
All of a sudden, her bravado left her, and she swerved around, not wanting to hear the words, she knew, would shatter her heart.  
And yet, she needed him to say it, or they would be forever caught in this endless cycle of maybes and could-bes.  
Which is why, when he reached out and uttered her name, she stood stock-still.  
„I-I'm sorry", he whispered.  
Kara swallowed past the lump in her throat.  
„What for?" she rasped; unable to keep the sarcastic, bitter undertone entirely out of her voice.  
Drake drew back as if hit.  
„It's just..way back when...I never thought...never hoped that you- I mean we- how was I supposed to know?" he cried out.  
Her eyes were dry, when she looked him in the face.  
„So all of a sudden, it's my fault now?" she mumbled.  
Drake's expression faltered.

 _I poured it on and I poured it out_  
 _I tried to show you just how much I care  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
But you've been cold to me so long  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears_

„No, not entirely, I mean, I could have..should have..but you left for England and barely sent me letters, and after you got your first real job, you just..stopped writing altogether."  
He cleared his throat, not wanting to say the next words, but knowing there was no way past them.  
„I-I thought you had forgotten me."

 _And all I can do is keep on telling you  
I want you, I need you  
But-there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

Eyes, blue and clear like the surface of the sea, widened in incredulity.  
„How-why would you ever think that? After what we meant to each other? How could you possibly think, I could ever forget my best friend? And the one whom I first fell in love with?"  
Drake shrank back, wincing, guilt written all over his face.  
Kara stared at him for the longest time, then her expression changed, as realization sank in.

 _You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
But there ain't no Coup de Ville hiding at the bottom  
Of a Cracker Jack box  
I can't lie, I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not  
No matter how I try  
I'll never be able to give you something  
Something that I just haven't got_

„It's her, isn't it?"  
Drake screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself against the onslaught of painful memories.  
„Yes."

 _There's only one girl that I will ever love  
And that was so many years ago  
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
She never loved me back  
Oh I know_

*He felt his heart pounding, but the world had stopped.  
He heard his blood rushing in his veins, but all around was deafening silence.  
„I-I'm so very sorry, Drake, darling," she muttered, her full, delicately swung lips whispering his death sentence.  
„I -we -we both knew that it wouldn't last. Despite our commonalities, we are just too different."*

 _I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
She kissed me and got out of our bed  
And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door  
She packed her bags and turned right away_

*For a moment, the room tilted to the side, then swirled around him, when Morgana continued,  
„Dark..Drake..never mind how much we try, and what we meant..and mean- to each other...you will always be a normal, just as I will always be a monster."  
She shook her head; a single strand of hair loosened from its hold and curled down the left side of her beautous face.  
„And we could never make it work out."*

 _And she kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
She kept on telling me  
I want you, I need you_  
 _But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

„She took my heart with her and never returned. So, wish as I might, I just..can't return your feelings. I'm so, so sorry."  
A pained sob, so desperate, so defeated and desolate drew his attention onto Kara.  
Kara, who stood with her back to him; slim, strong shoulders shaking, trembling with every tear-filled gasp.  
Drake drew a shivering breath, closed the distance between them and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder.  
His voice was calm and soothing and apologetical, hurting, when he rasped,

 _I want you, I need you  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
Now don't be sad  
'Cause two out of three ain't bad_

„Still, for all it's worth..you were..and are..the best friend I ever had. If that doesn't account for anything, then I don't know, what else does."  
Kara hefted her eyes on him; crystal pearls staining the pale ruby of her cheeks, her unspoken message clear:  
it would never be enough.

 _Baby we can talk all night  
But that ain't getting us nowhere_

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

 _Wow, that was..tough. This is the third in my 26-story DW challenge; meaning I got another 23 to go *sigh* What was I smoking, when I came up with that idea? Anyways, I had the majority of the story more or less finished inside my head and wrote the whole thing in one go. So if it seems awkward and bumpy, bear in mind, this was penned down between 3 and 5am, after a grinding work day. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't be a stranger when it comes to reviewing, thanks._

 _Felidae_


End file.
